Wi-Fi roaming generally relates to the capability of facilitating access to Wi-Fi services of different Internet service providers (ISPs). The Wi-Fi roaming may include a mobile device, such as but not limited to a computer, tablet, personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone, etc., relying upon Wi-Fi facilities of a visited ISP while temporarily away from their home ISP. The visited and home ISPs may have an arrangement or other cooperative understanding to permit their subscribers access to each other's Wi-Fi facilities so that their subscribers can roam between the home and visited ISPs facilities without concern. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/423,359, entitled Multiple Access Point Zero Sign-on, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, relates to facilitating Wi-Fi roaming and other operations where the subscriber of one ISP or other service provider (SP) or multiple service provider (MSO) is able to access services while connected through facilities of another ISP, SP, or MSO.
A home ISP may wish to provide brand awareness to their subscribers when the subscribers are relying on Wi-Fi facilities of another, visited ISP. The brand awareness may relate to displaying a logo of the home ISP to reinforce association with their services, to provide targeted advertising, and to provide other messages or indicia to their subscriber (e.g., email, text messages, etc.), which are collectively referred to herein as a watermark. It may be desirable to prevent the visited ISP from identifying the subscriber or otherwise being exposed to personal information of the subscriber. It may also be desirable to tailor the watermark to the identity of subscriber or the subscriber's personal information. Accordingly, a need exists to facilitate watermarks for roaming, and in particular, to facilitating use of watermarks without undue exposure of subscriber personal information to the visited ISP, SP, or MSO.